


Fill Me Up

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the notes and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: sure, you and kylo had been married for almost a year now. but you never discussed having children. when he gets back from a 2-week-long mission, you get some answers.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 46





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: KYLO REN HAS A BREEDING KINK, ESPECIALLY IF HE’S MARRIED. that’s all i have to say. also, thanks for all the love being shown to my newest multi-chap, The Anonymous Knight, as well as all the other love! it really makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing.
> 
> PAIRING: empress ren reader x supreme leader kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual.
> 
> AUTHOR WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): smutty goodness, pure filth, kylo throwing away readers birth control, a touch of orgasm denial, oral sex (f receiving), plenty of dirty talk, breeding kink, pregnancy kink, kylo ripping your underwear bc he’s impatient, a lil fluffy at the end, ummm thats pretty much it for this one. 
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You anxiously awaited the arrival of your husband. He had been gone for two weeks on missions and political business around various galaxies and you missed him greatly. As soon as his ship landed, he sent you a message:

Just landed. Be ready when I get home.  
Luckily, you knew exactly what that meant. In his absence, you had bought a new set of lingerie especially for him and you’ve been dying to wear it. 

It was a black leather top with a red ribbon lacing up the front, keeping the whole garment on your body and a red leather thong attached to fishnet garters. It showed off your body... plus he got to unwrap you like a present, which sounds pretty fucking sexy. Who wouldn’t want to unwrap their wife like she was a present??

You put the finishing touches on everything before spreading yourself across the bed, waiting for him to come through the door. Sure enough, a few seconds later, you heard the sound of the doors opening and his helmet landing on the kitchen counter. 

“Back here, Supreme Leader.” you said, smirking. 

He came into your bedroom expecting to see you casually laying on the bed. Oh, what a surprise it was. His eyes instantly rake up and down your curvy figure, going from your full breasts poking through the ribbon to your legs in the garters. He unlatched his cape from his shoulders, letting it fall and walked over to the bed, straddling you as he got a closer look at your outfit.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he chuckled, hands roaming your figure. 

“Are you complaining?” you said in a playful tone. 

“Gods, no. You look so...” he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “eager to be fucked.”

You shivered, always enjoying his dirty talk. He then grabbed the back of your head to pull you into a kiss, lips devouring yours as he slowly grinds his ever-hardening length against your stomach. He separated his lips from yours for only a moment before attaching them to your neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin as you moaned, grasping at the front of his shirt to move him closer to you. He smirked against your neck and then pulled away, taking his shirt off and shifting down your body so that his head was level with the big red bow at your cleavage. 

“I’m all yours, Supreme Leader. Unwrap me.”

He let out a low growl, grabbing the tie with his teeth and pulling it until it came undone, falling off to expose your bare chest to his hungry lips and throwing the garment on the growing pile of discarded clothing. He took a moment to observe your well-endowed chest before diving in. He started kissing the tops of each breast before licking one straight line down, teasing your nipples. You gasped at the new sensation and grabbing at his hair, wrapping the black silk locks in between your fingers and giving it a tug. He moaned, lightly biting down on your nipple in retaliation before soothing it with kisses.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N, and all mine.” He said as he began kissing down your body.

As soon as he reached the fabric, he teased the waistband with his tongue before moving down, making sure that his nose rubbed you before playfully biting at the fabric of your now-soaked thong. There was something so erotic for him about rubbing his nose on the crotch of your panties, teasing your clit and getting to smell you. He nibbled hard enough that you felt as if his teeth were actually on your bare sex, moaning at the prospect. He quickly brought his hands up to rip the thong in half, causing you to yelp and whine,

“Kylo! I liked that pair...” You pouted.

He huffed and mumbled, “I’ll buy you new ones” before curling his tongue against your folds as you arched your back at the new sensation. 

He kept licking and teasing, making your need grow even stronger for him. As if he knew what you were feeling (which he probably did), he inserted two fingers and used his palm to tease your clit while coming up to seal your lips in a kiss. You moaned, eyes rolling in the back of your head at the pleasure, feeling yourself grow closer and closer to falling over the edge. 

“Kylo...shit... I’m so clo-”

He instantly ripped his fingers out of you, causing you to sit up quickly.

You looked in his eyes, seeing only lust and hunger in them as he got up from the bed, removed the rest of his clothing, walking over to the bedside table drawer and opening the drawer. You were extremely confused, wracking your brain for what he could possibly want in there. And then you saw what he had grabbed from the drawer. A little foil pill packet...your birth control. 

“Kylo, what are you doing?” You asked, still extremely confused.

He simply held the pack in his hands for a moment before tossing it in the trash and crawling back on top of you.

“Why did you just throw away my birth control pills?”

He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a hungry kiss.

“You won’t be needing them anymore. Tonight, my dear empress, I’m going to fuck my seed into your tight little pussy until you’re ripe with our child.”

Your cheeks blushed at his words, looking a bit worried. You’d never really discussed the whole children thing before. He sensed your worry and leaned down to nip your earlobe before whispering, 

“If that’s alright.”

You met his eyes, giving him a soft smile.

“Supreme Leader, fill me with your seed. Fuck me so good and so hard that I get pregnant on the first try. I want your baby. Put our baby in me, Kylo.”

His eyes instantly darkened at your words. He growled, nipping at your neck before sitting up and grabbing his length, jerking over top of you to fully prepare himself. You decided to tease him a little bit.

“Oh yes baby. Want you to fuck me until you cum and then fill me up. Fuck your cum in me, Supreme Leader. I need you to, please.”

He groaned, so turned on by your eagerness to play along.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m gonna stuff your pussy with my fat cock and then fuck my cum into you. Gods, I get so hard imagining you full with our baby, fuck. Is that what you want, Y/N? Want everyone to know who fucks you so good that you get pregnant?”

You whined, bucking your hips up into the air, desperate for friction.

“Yes Kylo. Please, put our baby in me. I need you to fuck me now, please.”

He moans, leaning down to line himself up with your entrance before pushing in, moans coming from both of you. He started out with slow thrusts but then began pounding into you.

“Fucking...Gods! You take my fat cock so well. Gonna fill you with my cum and fuck it into you until you can’t take anymore. Can’t wait until you’re all swollen with our child, Y/N. Shit... wanna fuck you from behind.”

He wrapped his arms underneath you while keeping himself inside of you, quickly stealing a kiss before flipping you onto your stomach and continuing his brutal pace. You kept moaning with every thrust, his words and pace felt so good and you were so wet for him.

“Shit, Kylo. I wanna carry your baby, your heir. I wanna be full with your child, want my stomach to get nice and round.”

You felt his cock twitch at your words. This man liked pregnancy talk, apparently. Not that you were complaining because it secretly turned you on too. 

He smirked, clearly having read your thoughts.

“You like this, don’t you? Me fucking to breed you? Yeah, you like getting my cum fucked into you. Such a dirty girl, Y/N. Shit, baby, I’m so close. Squeeze the cum out of my cock.”

You moaned, “I’m so fucking close, Kylo.”

He grabbed your throat and pulled you body up to meet his. You shrieked at the new angle and reached down to rub your clit, still wound up from the first orgasm denial. As soon as you laid your fingers on your clit, it was over. You screamed, releasing your juices and squeezing his cock for all that you were worth. He growled, biting your neck as he spurted his release into you, fucking extra deep through it to make sure that not a drop was spilt. You collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent as you feel him collapse next to you, pulling you in and attacking your face with kisses before pulling back,

“Did you really mean it, Y/N? When you said that you wanted to have my babies?”

“Which time?” You said with a smile, a chuckle slipping past your lips.

He chuckles with you, “All the times.”

“Of course I meant it. I’d be honored to have your children, Kylo.”

He pulls you in for a deep kiss once more, pulling back and looking at you with a soft admiration.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! i have 2 other ideas for oneshots that i’ll start writing, but next out will probably be episode III of The Anonymous Knight since thats what most people seem to want the most!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
